Green Team
The 'Green Team '''is a team color used in every season of Endurance. As a team color, it is one of the strongest ones, making it to the final four in every season except ''Endurance: Hawaii, making it to the final three four times out of five, and making it to the Endurance finale three times, winning in Endurance: High Sierras. Endurance In season one of Endurance, the Green Team was made up of Trevor Wilkins and Lana Neiman. They were formed during the game Fate Falls when Max caught the green ball. Despite The List Saying that Trevor would be with Chelsea, and Lana with Brandon, they were put together as partners for the rest of the game, thus messing up the list. Neither of them were happy with the choice, especially Lana. She often blamed him for their losses in challenges. Their constant bickering annoyed the other contestants, so Blue decided to send them to the Temple of Fate with Grey. No one knew what was there, and so Grey was sent as a stronger team to eliminate Green. Lana and Trevor managed to survive the temple, and became the first team in Endurance History to ever return, much to the shock of everyone else. Lana wanted to keep the mysteries of the Temple a secret, until Trevor told everyone. After Tilt, Lana complained that she should have been holding him up, because Trevor was smaller than her. Due to this, she was the one who had to lift Trevor during Plant The Flag. Despite this, they still did not win. During Squeeze Play, the majority of contestants said the Green Team would most likely change partners if they could. After their loss in Eruption, Lana, along with Skyler and Chelsea were trying to convince Jonna to send Yellow and Red due to them being stronger teams, but to no avail. Green was sent along with Orange to the temple. Lucky for them, they once again survived the dreaded Temple of Fate. After a lucky break in House of Cards, the Green Team won the mission, and gave the samadhi to the dominating Blue Team. Despite their 15 second handicap, the powerful Blue Team managed to win again, sending Green against Yellow at the Temple. There, Yellow was victorious, sending the first season's underdogs, the Green Team, home. At the Endurance Reunion, Trevor voted to give Lana a second chance, saying that it was because he did her wrong on the show. Lana's vote was never revealed. Trevor also revealed that he told everyone what happened at the Temple of Fate because there was no way to get a head start in the game, because it was a game of chance. Endurance 2 During season 2's partner selection game Wash Out, Mike Lavigne and Keetin Marchi became a team when they both caught a green ball. They began the game great. Winning the first mission, Tower of Power, which was a temple mission due to there being an extra team. They had a hard time choosing who to send, but in the end it was Grey and Orange. They made allies early, their closest being Brown and Yellow. Green came close to winning Fireball, but the Purple Team came out on top. During Rollerball, Mike and Keetin pulled off an impressive victory against the Brown Team. Once again, they decided to send Orange to the Temple of Fate, but this time against the shocked Red Team. Their plan to get rid of Orange did not work, as they returned once again. Red Team's note is addressed to everyone except the Green Team. They tell everyone to get rid of them, and say they want Keetin to get bit by a chicken... On the contrary, they stayed under the radar for the next few episodes, aside from an accident in Face to Face that eliminated them before the mission even began. Unfortunately, after Purple's victory in Cherry Picker, both of Green's allies were sent to temple. Their good friends the Yellow Team were sent home, weakening their alliance. Tyler and Michelle were planning on giving the samadhi to Green after Aqueduct, but they were lucky as Orange decided to remove the samadhi. Green makes their first trip to Temple after Pathfinder against Orange, where they were victorious, securing their spot in the final 2! The final mission is between Green and their friends the Brown Team in a battle for Orange's eight pieces. Shockingly, both teams finish with four pieces each! The Green Team finished with 5 pieces, putting them at a slight disadvantage to Brown's 7. The finale was a long battle, with a shifting lead. In the end, Brown came out on top, making Green the runners up of Endurance 2 Endurance 3: Hawaii This season's Green Team was made up of Bjorn Leum and Alex Reid. During the Pick Your Partner game, Bjorn caught ball #9, and Alex caught #10. Alex chose to be on the Green Team, and Bjorn was the first person to pick a partner, rather than a color, chosing Alex. The two are excited, and hug, but JD says they're not guarenteed to have each other, because someone could bump one of them out. Luckily, no one did, and they became partners for the rest of the game. They proved to be pretty strong, placing second in Ring of Fire, however, they were third eliminated in Bagging on You, by the Blue Team. They were also targeted and quickly eliminated in Squaring Off, along with their friends, the Yellow Team. Orange, the winners of the game, decided to separate the friends by sending Yellow and Green to the Temple of fate, where Bjorn and Alex were eliminated from the game. Throughout most of the game afterwards, Monroe wore a green bandana on his wrist as a good luck charm, and a tribute to his friends. However, Yellow was unable to win, but made it to the final three. Endurance: Tehachapi Being the only two contestants left after the partner selection, Isaac Hainley and Jeszie Geronimo became E4's Green Team. Jeszie was excited on getting Isaac for a partner, while Isaac befriended the Purple and Yellow Teams. They proved themselves to be a strong team when they won Blocked, the first Endurance Mission. Later, they gave the Samadhi to Gray Team, who nearly beat them that day. Green was spared from going to the Temple of Fate in Raft Pull, because they were Purple's allies. However, they lost Drop Out, but were placed on the stronger Superteam, along with Red and Yellow. Despite this huge advantage, they lost Super Stumped because of an erronous mistake by placing one plank on top of the other, but didn't go to Temple. Despite winning Waterworks, their allies on the Purple Team came in last, and would be forced to automatically go to the Temple of Fate the next day. As a result, they had a plan to throw the challenge the next day so Purple could win. This didn't work out because in Fireball, Purple was the first team eliminated when Orange caught the ball. Green won the mission, and sent Orange to the Temple of Fate. Green's multiple friendships caused them problems in Hang 5. While they won their third consecutive mission, they had a hard time to decide who to give the Samadhi to. Initially, Jeszie thought of giving it to Blue because Isaac was friends with Jonathan on the Purple Team and she herself was friends with Erika on the Red Team. Things got complicated because Isaac was very close with Amelia, which led to a huge fight on who to give the Samadhi to. When it came time to decide who to give it to, Amelia and Erika were willing to get the Samadhi to solve the conflict. Ultimately, they decided to give it to Red for the second time. The Green Team had a hard time in Cubed. When Purple won, they were assumed to be safe from going to Temple. Although Daniela asked Jonathan to send Green up because they were one of the strongest teams, they were spared. Along with the Red and Purple Teams, Green helped create the challenge in Create Your Own Game. They didn't do so well in the challenge because of miscommunication. And after giving out the Samadhi in every single mission, the Purple Team gave the Green Team the final one: a 10-pound increase in the final Temple Mission. Isaac let go after Franke in Circle of Trust, then Jeszie, securing their place at the Temple of Fate that night--their first time ever. Isaac, along with Jonathan, motivated Daniela to hang on so at least one team of their alliance would be in the finale, but Daniela let go, sending both teams up to Temple that night in a bittersweet fashion. At Temple, Green won the first round, but Purple won the second round. In the third round, both teams picked fire, resulting in a 4th round to break it. There, Green lost (choosing water to Purple's wood), and they became the last team eliminated on Endurance 4. Endurance: High Sierras Cealey and Alex were the third team chosen on E5, and the first to choose a color during Unwind. In Hot Potato, they took an early lead, but Red overtook them eventually; afterward, they ultimately lost to Blue— almost instantaneously, Cealey volunteered alongside Aeriel to swap Alex for Cameron as a teammate; however, their allies on Purple schemed with Orange and Yellow going along to switch Blue and Gray instead. At the ridge, Cameron was hesitant to stick with the original plan, but some prodding from Alex to keep Cealey as his partner allowed Dakota's plot to unfold. Both of them felt those repercussions of the switcheroo, which resulted in them confessing to having knowledge of the backhanded plan the following day. In Move it Along, they initially lead for the second time in a row, but Blue came from behind them and Orange to win their second mission; they were candidates for the Samadhi, but Blue's attempt at an easy way out at Gray's expense spared them. They were the 3rd team to drop in Walk the Plank after 30 minutes, after struggling to hold on a few moments prior. In Fill and Spill, they regretted their part in causing Gray's elimination, vowing with the rest of the group to play strategically than socially; they finished with the same placement as the day before in the mission— they opposed Max and Kristine getting the protected position with the Blue/Yellow superteam, citing how "a real winner wins, and doesn't throw the game." In the end, Green was selected by Purple to be with the underdog superteam, while their friends joined forces with their lesser allies Red and Orange. This move by Purple agitated Taylor and Aric, with the former alleging that they were being carried by a relationship between Cealey and Dakota; Green refuted claims from Blue and Yellow that they would sabotage the mission so their alliance would keep the tables from being turned— they even agreed with Blue representing them in Superboats. Purple, Red and Orange ended up victorious there, and the intentions of sending Yellow and Blue were about to follow through; conversely, Max attempted to defend Lilly and Aric by sending Green instead— when he approached his fellow allies about this, Cealey was with them, and scolded him right away for even considering to get them sent home. PROG's plot against Blue and Yellow went as devised, but the notion of Green being carried by the more powerful Purple quickly rubbed everyone else the wrong way. Realizing that they could face elimination by not winning an impromptu Temple Mission in the final five, Green summoned their prowess and won It's a Drag in a clean sweep— they unsurprisingly sent Blue and Orange, with the latter secretly trying to swindle Taylor about their choices at Temple, which ultimately failed. The next day, they collaborated with Red, Blue and Purple to create their own game; they came in 3rd place a few seconds trailing Purple— drama suddenly exploded afterward, with Cealey accusing Taylor of cheating by elbowing their ball (which had flown into her path because of an askew toss). Kelsey informed Taylor about this, who cried upon hearing that accusation; she consoled her by hanging out with her, all of which happened to be in plain sight of her ally Cealey— while Blue was discussing who would get the Samadhi, Cealey lambasted Kelsey for "talking with the enemy"; when Kelsey brought up Taylor's reaction to Cealey's cheating accusation, the latter began to shout at Taylor (who was crying while listening to the confrontation below) for being so emotional whenever there was negativity; Aeriel explained what was going on upstairs, causing Kelsey to reveal she was merely befriending Taylor so Purple could have all 6 of Blue's pieces. At the ridge, Cealey explained to JD when prompted by Taylor's grievance that she accused the latter of cheating because she seemed happy about elbowing their ball away— their allies on Purple got the Samadhi instead. Lucky for them, Purple overcame the Samadhi easily and sent Blue with Red to Temple; Blue famously survived that third time to Temple, much to the other two teams' chagrin. In All Tied Up, Red gave them one of their two pieces— however, the karma vote that followed a few moments later unveiled that they received zero votes from the now-departed contestants (implying that Green's close alliance with Purple left a bad taste in the others' mouths); both Cealey and Alex lamented their gameplay, and hoped that rearranging their karma would save them from being eliminated in the final three. That seemed to work there, as they shut out the undefeated Blue at Temple in two rounds, sending them to the E5 finals with their best friends. In Slingshot Alley, they got the majority of pieces in the final mission, giving them 7 to Purple's 6—this was a reoccuring theme for them, in that they always won a challenge that had higher stakes than the others. In seven rounds in the final Temple of Fate, they ended up winning Endurance: High Sierras. Endurance: Fiji Will and Leslie were paired up by the newly-formed Purple Team after Connor won the partner selection game, and Leslie chose Green as their team color. They both had hoped to get each other as partners and, not surpringly, were very pleased when this worked in their favor. The Green Team proved to be one of - if not the strongest team this season, winning 3 missions, tying them with Red for the most wins. Green only had to make 1 trip to Temple before the finale, and due to their winning the 'Mana nei Lavo' (magic box) in Episode 3, they automatically had 1/3 rounds won, which ended their good friends the Orange Team's journey on Endurance Fiji. They battled it out with Blue Team in the finale, but were defeated as Jordyn & Ben gained the victory. Trivia *Highest average ranking color that appeared in all six seasons: 3.17 *Most Samadhis given out: 6, and least received: 1 (tied with Brown). *Most trips to the finale: three times. However, they only won once, making it the second worst record among teams going to the finale more than once. * First team to survive the Temple of Fate (in Knotted Up), and first team to survive Temple twice. Category:Teams